ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinozaur
is an alien kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episodes 1, 5, and 11. Subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Dinozaur In the dark depths of space, a terrifying creature flew through the void, making its way toward Earth. GUYS, the new monster attack team, attacked the monster in space. The creature, known as Dinozaur, easily destroyed their ships with a strange tongue-like cutting beam. It then screeched as it eventually landed on Earth's soil. But the monster soon met resistance, in the form of Ultraman Mebius, the newest Ultra Brother. The two giants engaged in combat, with Dinozaur seemingly having the upper-hand. But the quick Mebius evaded all of his attacks, and returned fire with the Mebium Shoot, which hit Dinozaur's head directly. The beast collapsed, and it's eyes went dark, signaling Mebius' first victory. A second Dinozaur appeared momentarily as it flew to Earth but it was killed before it even got close to Earth by Tsurugi, who wanted revenge against Bogar for the destruction of his friend and home world, Arb. Trivia *Although Ultraman Mebius is the first show to have an Ultraman fight Dinozaur, this kaiju first appeared in Ultraman Max episode 22 as a small clay model. *Dinozaur's roar is a recycled Gigan roar. *According to series continuity, Dinozaur is the first kaiju to attack Japan since Margodon's attack of Ultraman 80's time. However, later episodes, as well as Ultraman Story contradict the statement as in said movie, Juda had revived Alien Hipporito and Enmargo to attack Earth and in the flashback of Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers, Yapool/U-Killersaurus had arrived on Earth 5 years after Margodon's attack, where four members of Ultra Brothers sealed him nearby Kobe. *Dinozaur's design is suppose to be based off of Sandros from Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. *Despite of Dinozaur's name deriving from the word dinosaur it doesn't resemble a dinosaur. *Dinozaur was originally meant to appear in episode 2 as well rather than Gudon, but was changed to the current monster. Dinozaur Reverse In episode 11 another Dinozaur appeared. After being defeated it somehow survived and became . Some time after the defeat of Bogar, the GUYS team were suddenly told that an army of Dinozaurs were headed for Earth. Having almost no idea why so many appeared, GUYS decided it was because of Bogar's death that the Dinozaur's started appearing in space. Luckily, GUYS had many space mines in orbit, which destroyed several of them, and forced the rest of the group to change their course, except for one. GUYS sent out their best aircraft to attack it, managing to use a special weapon that creates two large tornadoes to knock it out of the sky. GUYS then unleashed a barrage of missiles that blew off it's head. The body limped for a second, and fell to the ground. Upon return to their base, they learned that the beast was not dead. Instead, it's body turned upside down, and its two tails both became heads! Thus becoming Dinozaur Reverse. It walked towards the dam for it's water to feed on hydrogen. As GUYS planning an attack, they sent Windom and Gun Phoenix on action but failed when Dinozaur Reverse possess an energy blast on it's back. With Windom retreat, Mebius appeared and fight Dinozaur. With Mebius easily overpowered, Hikari appears and give him a hand. Mebius later tricked both Dinozaur Reverse's head into fighting each other giving an opening for both Ultras to finish the monster. Trivia *Incidentally, Dinozaur Reverse resembles Gora-Dora, a bipedal version of the Two-headed Dragon from Lord Marksman and Vanadis, a 2014 anime. *Though Dinozaur Reverse is just a Dinozaur who has grown two more heads, it weighs just as much as a normal Dinozaur, despite having more body parts. Data - Reverse= Dinozaur Reverse :;Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Tongue Slicer: Dinozaur is capable of lashing out with his incredibly long tongue at fast speeds. It is strong enough to slice buildings clean in half. *Energy Blasts: Dinozaur can fire weak energy blast from it's back in a rapid succession. Dinozaur Reverse Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts }} Gallery Dinozaur-0.jpg Ultrmn Mbs Dnzr.png Dinozuar_y.png Dinozaur 1.png Dinozaur.jpg Dinozaur_Reverse_vs._1.png Dinozaur-2.jpg Dinozaur-1.jpg Dinozaur reverse.png Dinozaur_Reversee.png Dinozaur_Reverse_vs..png Dinozaur-3.jpg Dinozaur_0.jpg Dinozaur-4.jpg 51RP3SDDYSL.jpg Dinozaur Concept.jpg|Dinozaur's concept art Dinozaur Reversed.jpg|Dinozaur Reversed concept art Mebius and Hikari vs Dinozaur Reverse.jpg imagejewkwkwijnnjjjj.jpg DinozaurMAX.png|A small clay model in Ultraman Max, which would later become Dinozaur Mebi ep 11.png id:Dinozaur Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:First Kaiju